January 29 Patch Notes
SALTGANG JANUARY 29-30 PATCH NOTES #i-remember-when deleted #ask-me-anything deleted #intro deleted #events replaces announcements #art 'requires self assignable role * The first three are all great channels, but we have decided to continue to innovate in a new direction without them for the time being. We felt like art was also taking up too much space. '#merch added * A lot of people have been asking for this. For a limited time you will be able to pre-order the merchandise displayed in the channel. All shirts run at $30. #roast added THE FOUR ROAST COMMANDMENTS OF COONERY AND HONOR: A CHANCE TO MOVE UP IN RANK! 1. Thou shall not get salty. 2. Thou shall not steal another nigga’s roasts. 3. Thou shall not be repetitive. 4. Thou shall not leak personal info. * Committing any of these sins will result in a temporary ban from tournaments. More serious offenses may result in a mute/kick/ban in chat. Any other questions will be answered by a JRF member. Remember to have fun and pay close attention to the rank guidelines if your goal is to improve. See you at the tournaments. #Selfie * Strictly seasonal, 4 times a year, running an entire month per season. * We really liked the idea of selfie. It's personable and entertaining. However, we felt this time around it was a little bit too shitposty. People who do not contribute meaningful content to the channel will be removed. #ADVICE * A brand new channel revolving around asking users for serious ''advice or giving some yourself. You can also give @MVP/Staff advice here. We felt like the nature of Saltgang really wasn't suitable for channels such as #vent or #confessions. Keep in mind, this is not a vent channel. Users who treat it so will be locked from the channel. Users who shitpost in this channel will also be locked. '''MVP / Partner' Ima > No changes DOOM > Nerfed to Partner SG > Moved to MVP TAILS > Moved from ELITE to Partner Panda > Nerfed to Saltfam * The coveted MVP role has grown considerably more competitive in terms of who can not only attain it, but maintain it as well. I felt people like DOOM who were great innovators were more suitable for Partner rather than MVP. SG and Tails seemed like nice additions, especially since they continuously express concern for the chat. Tails is in the same tier as IVIAPACHE in terms of what I look for in an MVP, so it is possible he will move back up soon. TRIALS RETURN * The demand for trials to return was huge. We've raised the server score amount to demand a trial considerably to 200,000. Also, we have deemed that this is usually a more fair option than outright banning people we don't like. (Hairlinebandit, for example.) * Trial suggestions will not be taken from anyone. They will appear randomly. * A non-biased jury will be formed prior to a trial. * All bans will range from 1 month to permanent decided by the Judges. Each user has a chance at parole with good behavior. WE WILL BE DEDUCTING SERVER SCORES ACCORDING TO ROLES YOU HAVE BOUGHT * We would like to do this every two years to promote activity. Updated Role Prices: Gold: 12,500 > 25,500 Supreme: 25,000 > 50,000 ߷: 65,000 (New) Diamond: 50,000 > 75,000 Elite: 100,000 > 175,000 Exclusive: 125,000 > 200,000 Trials: 50,000 > 100,000 server score will be completely reset February 28th.